Once Upon a Dream
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: "We will be together again- -but not someday, it's now." An alternate ending to the story of Fou-Lu and Mami.


"_I thought that ye could live here… a quiet normal life, together with me. That was a dream. But, that's what I thought."_

* * *

**Once Upon a Dream **©LucaBlightIsPuca

**Breath of Fire **©Capcom

**Once Upon a Dream** (song) ©Emily Osment

**Warning** : Grammar mistakes because English is not my native language, confusing plot, changing point of view, etc.

* * *

_I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream_

* * *

Those hazel irises which reflected warmth. That beautiful flowing softness of bronze hair. When I first walked past you in the hallway of school, everything about you just reflected the undoubtable familiarity.

* * *

_I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar, a gleam_

* * *

The stranger I walked by in the school hallway today did not want to stop staring at me. Something about him urged me to think that we had been more than acquaintance centuries ago. It was the unresistable familiarity those gleams his eyes hold. Those gleams of sorrow and disappointment.

* * *

_I know it's true  
That visions are seldom  
All they seem_

* * *

What was this? Would all the dreams of mine be answered? Or this visions were just another part of the dream? The dreams of staying with a damsel that I had been craving for every moment these eyes were weary and about to close.

* * *

_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do_

You'll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream

* * *

God, let this dream be true. This feeling would not stop urging me; I knew him; I had feelings for him. This meeting of mine and his was destinied to be happened. It had to be.

* * *

_Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever_

* * *

Did you know? Every night of the day, the same dream of being with you… being in love with you—again and again—just could not leave my mind.

* * *

_Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending_

* * *

I knew—I always did. For I had also dreamed for the same thing. A wish of having an eternal life with you was unbearable.

* * *

_Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a a wish  
Once upon a dream_

* * *

The brief twinkling of meeting in this very school hall. We knew this was not mere coincidence. This was a chance—a second chance of love given to a long seperated damsel and emperor.

* * *

_Once upon a dream_

* * *

This time, we **would not** let go. We would surely be together again—but not **someday**, it was **now**.

* * *

The eye contact was a brief for any others who navigated through the school hallway. But, a century period of time for the two who had been brought to meet.

"Um… pardon?" After sanity had been brought back to reality, the one who was stared at could not help, but broke the intimidate, yet intriguing atmosphere of silence.

"I—I'm sorry," the one who stared stuttered for words. "You… you just look so… familiar. It's like I've met a girl like you somewhere." The stuttering teenage male now sheepishly shrugging her silver flowing strands of hair.

"Funny," she quickly replied. "I've actually thought about the same thing," she admitted absent-mindedly as she tilted her head to the side.

Centuries may have passed. Everything in that long period of time could have vanished like dust. But not with their feelings. They were for eternity. Memories burried in the abyss shall rise to awake once more—and they would still remain.

"So… I'm Mami." She let out a hand, and sweetly flashed a really familiar smile of warmth.

He knew he remembered that smile of hers. Somewhere… those other days back in the long, long forgotten past only their heart remembered.

"I'm Fou-Lu." He instinctively took her hand and shook it.

"Fou-Lu?" She giggled in response. "As if the first emperor in that history of the Fou Empire?"

"Well…." He knew she joked, and could not help but returned the joke with a light smile—a really rare one he ever showed to anyone.

"I'm sorry." But, she quickly realised her joke and appologized. "So… it's the first day for us, I think. Wanna stroll the hallway to the class together?"

She could have sworn to God that she could not comprehend as to why she had this bravery in her to ask a stranger she had just met to walk together with her. Was it the feeling of familiarity? Or….

"Sure."

On the other hand, Fou-Lu could have sworn as well. It was not him to take someone's offer easily.

Maybe this was destinied. The long forgotten past would be brought back to live. The seperated damsel and emperor would have their story anew. The burried memories and dreams would soon be realized.

This was just the beginning of their happy ending fairy tale.

* * *

**End**

[With an alternative plot]

* * *

**A/N **: Well, just a brief—and not too long explanation maybe. This inspiration of songfic I got from hearing a song sung by Emily Osment and the feeling of urgency to make a better ending for Fou-Lu and Mami. To tell the truth, I really, really think that those two characters deserve a better ending—at least. So, I thought of a story of afterlife, where those two met as freshmen in a school. For some readers who are maybe confused with the plot, let me explain a little. This songfic was written in three points of view. Well, you see, the part with song lyrics got Mami and Fou-Lu both expressing their feelings when they met in the second life. How they remembered that they had spent mutual times together in the previous life. While the other part without the song lyrics is the third person point of view. The ending of their second life? I will leave it your imagination. Well, all and all, I hope readers enjoy the read. Please, click the review button if you have anything in mind. Thank you :)


End file.
